Love Your Enemy
by FlamesofDeath017
Summary: Kanoe Wakana, a sweet loving girl, had seen her parents' death right before her eyes, just for the sake of protecting their Estate. Now that her parents are gone, it's time for her to take the title of the astounded leader of their Clan…..But a certain Yakuza had set their eyes on the Kanoe Clan...And what's this amulet that Wakana always carries around? Cover Image not mine R


**Author's Note: **Hey Guys! I know it's been a long time since I've updated or even posted a story but I'm back with a new story which I can hopefully update all the time, the same with all my stories alike ^^ I'll be updating those too, don't worry. Their just all piled up in my drafts that I still can't complete no matter how much I try w

But hey, I'm alive and kicking and more than ready to write too ^o^

So pretty much, this is an AU Fanfic. So, it got nothing to do with the series. Well, the characters are still the same. Some of their personalities and mannerism are still intact. But story line and everything else? I don't know. Maybe, but that will depend on what you guys suggest or review as this story progresses. I also tried being very detailed (dependsonwhetherornotyouthinkitsdetailed) in each scene, just tell me if I should just stick with how I normally write ^^ That would reaally help

This is a pretty long Author's Note and pretty much the longest that I have written but hey there's a first in everything ;)

**Warning: **I don't really know if I should already put this on Rated M but just tell me, okay? There's cussing and undetailed rape scenes.

**Title: **Love Your Enemy

**Rating: T will later on become M**

**Pairing: RihanxWakana [**becausetheyneedmoreloving~]

**Summary: ** Kanoe Wakana, a sweet loving girl, had seen her parents' death right before her eyes, just for the sake of protecting their Estate. Now that her parents are gone, it's time for her to take the title of the astounded leader of their Clan…..But a certain Yakuza had set their eyes on the Kanoe Clan

* * *

**Everything is **_**much **_**clearer as the moon shine bright**

**And under that same moon, that gives light to all**

**Is the same flickering flame of passion, which they once had?**

* * *

The scenery was vast, its ground, lush green as dewdrops embedded itself on the leaves. It was that fresh morning in spring, with the sun rising high, plum blossoms in its full glory as it ripened right before each person who happen to pass by.

It was that perfect spring morning. Yes, a perfect spring morning and no one would have suspected a thing if something ominous would take place on that same blooming day. After all, who would do such a crude thing?

Spreading darkness and pain, on such a day would be categorized as something inconsiderate or something that a heartless person would do.

And on that same day, a family celebrated, joyous cheers and laughter filled the spacious room as they gave a small girl something that can be considered as a birthday cake. Small candles poking out the small treat as the couple placed the pastry on the wooden table.

Chocolate orbs widened at the sight and her lips curled as a wide smile graced her features. Russet locks tied into twin ponytails as she stared at the candles with awe. Her jaw slackening before turning into a huge grin, saying words of appreciation and gratitude in intervals as she looked at the treat. Her eyes diverting from the pastry to the couple as she leaned forward before her forehead was flicked.

"Hey now, you know better than that, Wakana." A boy with auburn hair stated as his amber eyes narrowed towards the celebrant, his pointer still touching her forward.

"B-but, I already said Thank You….. O-oniichan, you don't have to be so mean to me all the time you know." The small girl whined as she tried prying her brother's hand from her forehead.

"I am mean to you because I love you and now that you're seven, small boys might even try to ki- Oww! What the hell?" He turned to the older woman in the room, her chocolate orbs darkened with unsolicited anger towards her son's words before it turned soft, a soft sigh slipping from her lips.

"Kaito, language. Your sister is just seven years old! For you to think of such things are uncalled for." She said, her words soft but the tone of authority present in her voice as she continued glaring at her son who simply pouted in reconciliation.

"It could happen, you know. Considering how pretty Wakana is. But then again, her Mother is quite gorgeous if I recall." Kaito said, a grin on his face as he hugged her Mother who tried ignoring her son's words.

"Now, now. It's Wakana's birthday, not yours Kaito and as a comment to your previous statement. Your mother _is _the most gorgeous woman in this land and I'm sure that no one could ever beat her beauty. Right, love?" A man with midnight locks and deep amber eyes stated, his lips curled into a mischievous smirk as he pulled his wife closer, who blushed furiously at the comment.

"Oh c'mon, Oyaji! Get a room for goodness sakes! There are children here, damn'it." Kaito said with a teasing smile, his eyes were filled with subtle distaste as he covered his sister's eyes. "Wakana, don't look."

The room was filled with laughter at the silly act unfolding between their family, sincere smiles on their face as they celebrated with relatives and friends. Men and women chuckled at the sight, their eyes in pure amusement.

Though beyond the joyous celebration, envious eyes watched. A scowl on his face as his hands curled into fists.

"Enjoy it while it last, Kanoe Sora." He muttered softly in the dark as he stared at the man with midnight locks, the same man who was trying to tame his wife to get calm.

His head turned to the ominous direction of their house, his eyes narrowing to the window, a small frown on his face. "Sora?" a voice rendered his thoughts useless as he stared at his wife, a small smile making its way on his face.

"It's nothing. C'mon, Wakana needs us right now." He said with a smile, his thoughts wandering off to the anonymous sensation he felt.

* * *

**Scarlet in your hands**

**Crimson in your eyes **

**Such beautiful colours of death; a beautiful interlude.**

**And yet, your heart is as dark as the gaping hole between your chest.**

* * *

Her vision blurred as tears started flowing down her cheeks, violent sobs started hacking her system as she forced herself to stay silent. _Why was this happening?_ The girl asked herself for the tenth time that day, she was having a normal birthday a few moments ago.

The guests were laughing, her parents discreetly flirting, and she, on the other hand was in the state of Nirvana as she got intoxicated with infectious laughter from her Brother. She reminded herself that it would be okay, she reached out for the small amulet on her neck clutching on it to calm her nerves as she silently wept.

She struggled to hug her legs; chin placed on her knees as she trembled in fear, eyes closed as if it could block the sight in front of her; Following the childish saying of:_ 'If I can't see you, you can't see me'_. Abruptly, a bloodcurdling scream pierced through the peaceful night and her eyes flew wide open. She knew that voice.

It was the same voice that hushed her to sleep every night. The same voice that would sing her songs that would make her feel better in just a mere second. That same loving voice that muttered countless "_I Love You, Baby"_ in her ear. It was her Mother, the realization sank deeper and she struggled to get loose from the handcuffs securely cuffed to a piece of metal, her mouth gagged to silence the noise but nothing blocked her eyesight, only the small doors to the wooden cabinet that was slightly open.

Her heart rate went faster as she heard footsteps coming to her direction, then she saw it. _The scene that would forever leave deep scars in her mind. _The sight of her loving Mother being held against two men, the other doing unimaginable things which only a husband had the right to do.

Miyuki struggled against their hold, tears threatening to fall as she started screaming in agony. Shouting out her husband's name numerous of times, she started to get violent. Her hands struggling to shrug off the hands keeping her in place. The moment her hands slipped from the man's own pair of hands, she pulled the man's hair as hard as she could, successfully earning a shout of agony from the man, but he continued, further tainting her.

"No! _Stop_, **Stop**, _**STOP**_! So-soraa! Sora, help me please!" She shrieked, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks as she heard the man in front of her letting out a sigh.

"Done with the lil' bitch, do what ya' want with her." The man said, a contented grin plastered on his face as he looked at her with disgust before walking away, taking a seat on a chair a few paces from them.

:

:

:

:

She struggled.

She shrieked, not in pleasure but in pain.

She yearned, yearned for her Husband's arrival but how would he come? How would her saviour come when he is currently fighting with the Bandits and Strong Enemies of their clan..

She was disgusted and ashamed for letting something as shameful as this happen to her.

:

:

:

:

Amidst the pain, she heard a small sob coming from one of the wooden cabinet, her chocolate orbs desperately searched for the sound. Her whole body becoming tense as the man before her came, she stared at the cabinet. Then, she saw it.

Tears glistening in the dark, as a horrified and frightened emotion were distinctly seen on her face. It was such an unbefitting emotion for a beautiful girl to have.

Miyuki's tears flowed tenfold as she felt the familiar feeling of a cold blade on her neck. Then the memories came, how she met Sora, giving birth to Kaito and to her little angel, Wakana.

_[*] The rain was pouring hard on the ground, heavy footsteps splashed on the puddles as a girl was forcefully pushed to the ground. Her russet colored locks dishevelled as she gritted her teeth in pain, her eyes fierce as she looked at the man before her with a defying glare._

"_Miyuki Noihara, I would have spared your life dear. If you have only turned in the location of your Mother then none of this would have happened. Tsk tsk, I don't want to hurt you dear. I care for you." The man said his voice soft though his eyes said otherwise._

"_Fuck you, Orochi! You killed my entire family! Aren't you quite satisfied with that yet?! What do you make yourself of? You are the most heartless, crude, son of a-" Her eyes widened in pain, coughing out blood as she glared at him. _

"_Kill her." He ordered, he coldly said after kicking her in the gut._

_The blade was placed just a few mere inches from her bare neck. Closing her eyes to take the punishment head on. Then, they came. _

"_Orochi Tokugawa! I come for your head." A man with midnight locks said, his amber eyes beaming with mischievousness as a playful smirk was present on his face. _

The memory always made a chill run down her spine and a hoarse chuckle slipped from her lips, her eyes still staring at the cabinet, where she knew her daughter was in. She was going to give everything she got if it means saving her daughter.

_[*] Her eyes screwed shut as she screamed her hands gripping the midnight locks of her husband. _

"_I…I HATE YOU! You hear me?! I a-am never ha-having a son o-or a daughter with you. AGAIN" she stated between pants and shrieks as she pushed with all her might, tightening her hold on the Man's hair. _

_She screamed harsh words towards her husband, tears threatening to fall down her face as she went through giving birth to their first child. After going through hell ( in which she announced rather weakly) she gave an apology to her husband who only smiled sweetly and pecked her forehead in response._

"_It's fine. You know, it was scary. Seeing you in such pain, I didn't liked the idea of you in pain at all. I wanted to snatch all the pain that you were feeling at that moment and just, have it. But I didn't know how to. I-I'm Sorry." He stated with an apologetic smile before looking at the baby in his arms who was wrapped in blue silk. _

"_Tha-that? Is that m-mine? O-ours?" she asked, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks only to be wiped away by her husband. _

"_He is and he's going to be the next leader of our clan after that." He said rather proudly_

"_Kaito….Let's name him Kaito!" she said with a cheerful smile as she played with the baby_

Tears flowed down her cheeks and she stared at the ceiling. Her eyes were full of regret as she stared at her daughter's crying eyes in the cabinet.

_[*]_ "Wakana!" _her husband exclaimed with happiness before looking at their small bundle all wrapped in pink silk._

_She stared at him, her feelings mixed as she stared possessively at her daughter. Her brow arched and she crossed her arms in disagreement. _

"_Rika! I want to name her Rika!" she stated fiercely_

"_Nope. Wakana is much better than Rika and sorry Hon, you already picked Kaito's name. So~ it's my time to pick her name, right?" he said, the same happiness filled his eyes as he beamed at her with happiness and joy radiating from her body. "Haha! Wakana-hime! See? It fits quite well right?" _

Miyuki choked on her own tears, her body trembling as she saw the sword being brought to the air; Preparing to strike her dead. She desperately searched for Wakana beyond the dresser and when her eyes met her. She mouthed a few words before she smiled. A smile full of tender love and longing.

"I Love You, Wakana. I Love You so so much."

Then she froze. Her eyes closing as she felt her body grow numb. _'Ah. So, this is the feeling of death.' _

Wakana's body froze, her tears were enough to fill a bucket as she struggled from her cuffs. Not caring whether she'd die if she was ever discovered.

The man kicked her Mother's dead body to check whether she was alive but when he got no response he scoffed with content before his eyes dangerously diverted to where she was currently in. He walked towards his direction, bloody sword at hand as he brought it up to midair.

He reached out and she trembled.

He touched the doorknob and she tried stifling her sobs.

"Oi! Kazuto, Mikoto! The boss got the clan leader and his son. Let's go! Their heads are sure to be hung tomorrow morning at the town square!" The two men upon hearing one of their comrade's words howled and ran excitedly to the door.

Silence filled the room, her eyes glued to the sight of her Mother's dead body. Kicking the cabinet door open she struggled from her cuffs and she froze upon hearing footstep. Her hands automatically clutching the amulet,

"Wakana-sama! Wakana-sama, can you hear me?" A voice called out, desperate and hoarse.

She choked, her tears flowing down her cheeks as a surge of hope started filling her entire being.

"H-here! I'm here." She croaked, her voice weary.

Upon hearing the voice, a man with dark obsidian orbs hurriedly ran to the dresser and further opened it, revealing a trembling Wakana. Her eyes screwed shut as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Wakana-sama, its me Akahito. Let's get you out quick."

* * *

**A forced smile,**

**A cry of pain and remorse shook her entire system.**

"**Darling, don't cry. I'll be here all the time"**

* * *

The scenery was vast, its ground, lush green as dewdrops embedded itself on the leaves. It was that fresh morning in spring, with the sun rising high, plum blossoms in its full glory as it ripened right before each person who happen to pass by.

And it mocked her, Her eyes boring to the colourful plums that bloomed happily on the bushes. She was once like the blooming plums, she took note. A person full of positivity as she took note of every interesting detail in front of her. A person that would smile at every chance she'd get.

She was still that person, she thought.

Was she? She didn't know. The sight in front of her would beg to differ, in front of her two bodies hung from the plaza. Two familiar figures and it scarred her enough than how she wanted to be.

She felt as if a part of her has been torn apart. Smashed into smithereens, as her hands seemed limp by her side. Her tears stopped a long time ago, growing cold. But she'd smile, a bitter smile graced her features her hand weakly reaching out,

"I'd protect the clan for you, Otousama." She muttered softly, her eyes burning with determination. "I'll become stronger, just like Okaasama! A-and I….I will protect those who are close to my heart…..just like what you did, Kaito-niichan." She choked, the tears she thought that stopped starting to run down her cheeks.

"I promise."

:

:

:

:

:

***12 Years Later**

A lone figure stood on a porch, wearing a red and white kimono as she stared at the dried leaves that fell to the ground. Porcelain like hands poked from the hem of her sleeves, reaching out to the small sword by her side.

Her head turning to the side as the sound of footsteps invaded her privacy. Long chocolate bangs covered the side of her head as a small frown tugged on her lips.

"Any news?" she muttered softly, her tone low as her eyes stayed glued to the man in front of her.

"The others have been healing the wounded as told by you, Ojou-sama. But, it seems as if the herbs we have aren't quite enough resulting to some of our people heading to the mountains themselves to get it." The man paused watching the serious look of his master.

"Go on." Her tone rose a notch as she calmly sat on a wooden chair, her hair unseemly dancing with the wind.

"It was one of Takahiko Orochi's men."

"I see, so he planned on taking the initiative this time. Trying to pluck our strings, seeing if we would fight back? Well then, why not?" she paused a small smile making its way on her face, "Though, we'd have to let the others rest. Heal them, don't rush anything, let them do what they want. We will not give in, I will not make the same mistake that my Bloodline had made before; attacking after receiving an initiative? No. We'll stand our ground." She sternly said, soft but authority was present in her voice.

"Hai, Wakana-sama!" The man bowed in respect before making he's way out, sparing the woman a glance before leaving.

She stood, silently as a sigh escaped her lips. She silently walked to what seems like a memorial stone, where two others had been placed. The names sickly familiar to her as a wave of unwelcome nostalgia filled her nerves.

"Otousama, Okaasama, Kaito-niichan…..I'm back!" She whispered a wide smile graced her features as she knelt to the ground her hand clutching her amulet. "When you said that it was tiring to become a leader, I never thought it'd be this hard, Otousama." She stated weakly, a chuckle slipping from her lips. Her chocolate eyes staring at the blue sky.

A man with dark hair unsheathed his sword, a full smirk on his lips as his amber eyes dangerously glowered at the whimpering man before him. His brow relentlessly furrowed as his smirk died down.

"Hey now, stop whimpering. You should have thought twice before messing with our clan. Now, which clan are you from?" he asked, his tone dangerously low as he placed the sword close to the man's neck.

The man hesitated for a moment, his eyes glancing to the Blonde man at his side before drifting back to the Amber-eyes male in front of him. "I….I won't tell!" he shouted back, his hands clutching to the cloth.

"Really now? Well then, just like my Old Man always told me. If a person provides you no answer or even gives a damn, dispose of him. Slowly but surely.." The man said, his hair tied to a low ponytail as he pressed the sword further, his eyes narrowing to the blood that trickled down the man's neck.

"Ka…..F-from t-the Kanoe Clan! We're just a small clan, please! Just don't kill me! I was just undertaking orders to steal some goods. S-so, please spare my li-" The man's eyes widened as his eyes glanced down at the bloodied tip of the sword that poked from his chest.

"Tsk. What the hell did I told ya, you lazy twit! When a man provides no clear answer, Kill him or something like that." A man with defying gravity hair said, his honey-colored orbs glowing in the dark. The color of bronze tresses graced the top of his humane hair.

"He was providing clear answers, Oyaji. That was, until you stabbed him through the chest." The man answered, sheathing his sword as he spoke.

"The Kanoe Clan, they got some guts. The latest rumour that I heard of them is that they were led by a woman. More or less, but a very dangerous woman. They said they were after Orochi Takahiko." He paused, bringing out a small pipe, inhaling before blowing small tendrils of smoke, "What are you going to do about it, Rihan?"

A small smirk tugged at his lips, "Pay them a visit of course."

* * *

** NEXT CHAPTER: BURNED MEMORIES**

_**Her brow arched, teeth gritting as she glared at the man before her,**_

_**His lips tugged upward as an amused smirk appeared on his face,**_

"_**Quite feisty for a small girl, aren't you? The name's Nura Rihan. So, you're the leader here, well then, I don't care if you're a woman. The mere fact that you sent one of your men to steal from us is quite a threat." **_

_**Her eyes widened, the name painstakingly familiar, her head throbbed before looking up at him. **_

_**Chocolate Orbs met Amber, **_

_**And the memories started rushing in. **_

'_Nu-Nura-kun?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I shall stop there ^^ I hope you liked it! I know, I know. It sucks right? But just to clarify it, Wakana's family name here is _Kanoe. _I wrote down how her parents died because I wouldn't want you guys suddenly wondering why she was acting like a cold lady out of a sudden XD

_Okay, I know you have more questions… So, don't hesitate to ask me, okay? I'd be more than happy to help any of you guys. _

If you guys can put some helpful comment, please do so ^^ I know there's some grammatical errors and I wouldn't people pointing them out

:

:

:

**Flames Out ;) **


End file.
